


The Silver Romeo

by Storm_Blackheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Humor, Multi, Musicals, Romance, Secret Admirer, marriage law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Blackheart/pseuds/Storm_Blackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over and as the Magical World starts to rebuild and return to normal after the war, the Golden Trio head back to Hogwarts, hoping for a normal year. But what happens when Hermione and Draco are made Head boy and girl and on top of this, Hermione starts receiving mysterious love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the year after the war with Voldemort. Fred, Crabe, Lavender and Snape all survive the battle and Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts as a ghost.

Hermione smiled as she passed through the barrier on to the platform. It was the first of September and their final year of Hogwarts was about to begin. The war with Voldemort was over and the rebuilding of the magical world was underway, under the watchful eye of the new (and competent) minister for magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Hogwarts board had decided that all students would repeat their year at Hogwarts because of last year’s disruptions and the biased teaching of the dearth eaters.

 

 

Hermione looked around the platform for her friends, usually she would have met up with them at the burrow but Hermione still felt a bit awkward around Ron. They had got together during the final battle and had tried it as a couple, but it hadn’t worked. The transition from best friends to partners had felt weird and they had decided that they should go back to friends.

 

 

“Hey Hermione” said a voice from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

“Hi guys” she replied “you lot ready for our last year?”

“Yep.” Replied Harry “maybe we’ll actually get a normal year at Hogwarts now that old voldys gone.” Everyone laughed. Voldy was a nickname that Peeves had created in his victory song and it had spread around like wildfire

“Does anyone know what a ‘normal’ year consists of? Cause if I remember correctly we are yet to have a year without someone trying to kill us” replied Hermione when she stopped laughing.

“By the way, congratulations on becoming Head Girl” said Ginny pointing to the badge on Hermione’s shirt

“We all knew it had to be you” added Ron

“Any idea who the Head Boy is?”  Asked Ginny

“No, I won’t find out till we’re on the train.” She replied Hermione looked around, searching to see if any of the other seventh year boys had a Heads badge. The identity of the Head Boy was the one thing that worried Hermione about the coming year. The Head boy and girl shared a dormitory separate to their houses and Hermione was unsure of who she would want as a roommate.

“How bad could it be?” said Ron shrugging “it’s probably going to be Ernie Macmillan”

 “Or Terry Boot” chimed in Luna

“Hey guys look its Neville” said Harry waving him over “let’s all go find a compartment”

“I can’t” said Hermione “I have to go to the heads compartment.

“Ok, we’ll see you later then.” Replied Harry, at that moment the whistle blew for last boarding, the group hurried on to the train. 

Hermione walked to the heads compartment wondering who she would find there. She opened the door and came face to face with the last person she expected to see, Draco Malfoy.

 

 

Hermione stopped dead, Malfoy?  How could he be Head Boy she asked herself? The rational part of her brain answered for her. Although he was a prat she had to admit that his marks were second only to hers and in truth, she admitted ruefully, he actually beat her in defence against the dark arts (in that class the only one scoring better was Harry). ‘But he’s a git and the Slytherin Prince she complained to herself. And although she didn’t like to admit it a small part of her brain still thought of him as a Death Eater. He had shown his true colours in the final battle, by following in his Godfathers footsteps, and turning on Voldemort, no one knew why he switched. In the midst of the battle he had suddenly come out and started attacking the Death Eaters. He had actually saved her life at one point, she had lost her wand and was under attack from Lucius Malfoy when he had burst in and risked his own life in a duel with his father to save her, although Hermione was still at a loss to why. Suddenly a drawling voice startled her from her thoughts.

“I know I’m so good looking, but you really shouldn’t stare Granger.” Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing, he may not be a Death Eater anymore, but he was still a git.

Just then the train jerked forward and Hermione was thrown on top of Malfoy. A look of shock and pain flashed across his face before being replaced by his trademark smirk.

 “Can’t wait to get into my arms, Granger?  Whatever will the Weasel say? Don’t be embarrassed all the girls want me, I’m surprised you would be so forward but I’m afraid you’ll have to wait until we get to our rooms”

Hermione hit him in the chest and stood up. “In your dreams Malfoy” she retorted “and I doubt half those girls would have been with you were it not for your fortune.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” replied Malfoy smirking again “there’s always my other nickname “

 “What Ferret?” she retorted blushing slightly at the thought of his nickname ‘the Slytherin Sex God’.

“Your blush tells me you know it.” Replied Malfoy his smirk growing. Hermione huffed, of course she knew it most of the girls in the school did, Lavender and Pavati used to call him that when she shared a dorm with them.

 “Whatever Ferret” she replied “and I for your information I am no longer dating Ron, we split over the summer and went back to being friends.”

 

 

Hermione turned away from him and got her book out of her trunk before stowing it over head. Hermione had just begun to read when Mafloy’s voice broke through the silence.

“What are you reading today, Bookworm? Your new textbook?”

“No,” she replied “its Romeo and Juliet, though I don’t suppose you know Muggle authors.”

“ _My love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and know too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy_ ” recited Malfoy smirking again. Hermione stared at him in shock, Malfoy was reciting Shakespeare, what next were pigs going to grow wings.

Malfoy sniggered at Hermione’s expression “It may be Muggle but it is still one of the classic tales, though why it is regarded as the greatest love stories is beyond me.”

“You know the story well yet you don’t consider it a great love story?” asked Hermione, still in shock “What do you consider a great love story if not this?” She said waving the book around.

 

“I think it is a great story but not a great love story, if I had to pick the best it would be Pride and Prejudice” admitted Malfoy

“Why?”

“because he know that hate and prejudice will forever try to keep them apart, yet still he dreams of a day when he can hold her in his arms and call her his” he replied and for a second Hermione thought she saw some strange emotion in his eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

“But what’s the difference to Romeo and Juliet then they both have that idea” she replied

“Yes” he replied softly “but in one they overcome this hurdle in the other they are betrayed by fate, and killed by hate.”

 

 

They lapsed into silence for a long while as Hermione tried to comprehend this new side to Malfoy. Again he was the first to speak. “Grange this may sound odd, but I believe that, for the sake of our mutual sanity, that we should call a truce of some kind”

“What?” Malfoy was acting really strange today

“As Head Boy and Girl we will be forced to spend a lot of time together, not to mention the fact that we are sharing quarters. I think the year might go smother if we are not trying to kill each other. Also as we have just proved, the two of us are capable of a civil conversation when we try. Therefore I suggest that, during the times that we’re alone, postpone our hostilities and attempt to coexist.”

“What’s your definition of truce Malfoy?”

“How about we don’t use harmful or degrading magic on each other, try to avoid fights over sensitive topics, though teasing is ok, and no physical violence.” He suggested. As he said the violence part Hermione had a vision of her fist coming into contact with his face in third year.

“Ok we’ll have an undefined truce then,” she replied tentatively “but may I add in one more thing.” He nodded “can you please not call me Mudblood again”

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face “Granger, have I called you that once in the time we have been alone here? I am not the same person I once was. While you and your golden boys were running about the country last year, things happened that changed me. I swear that insult will not cross my lips again, with or without the truce.”

Hermione was taken aback when she realised he was right, he had not called her that once so far. “Thank you,” she paused and then continued cautiously “I don’t know why but that insult always hurt more from you than from anyone else.” She wasn’t sure why she was admitting this to him but it seemed like the right thing to say.

He nodded and looked down “Could you do one thing for me in return” he asked. Oh great thought Hermione, there is always a catch with him. “Can you please not call me a Death Eater” again Hermione was surprised. At her silence he continued “I know most of the school will still give me that title,” he said and she noticed his hand twitch over his left arm “and I know you have more right than most to call me that but could you please refrain from doing so.”

Hermione took a breath before answering “you tried to protect us when we were captured, I know you recognised us immediately but you didn’t give us away and you saved me in the battle. I won’t call you that.” The part of her mind that had called him a death eater seemed to have been silenced by their conversation.

“Thank You” he whispered looking down. Hermione had never heard Malfoy apologise and so had no response. The two of them just sat there in the resumed silence.

 

 

After want seemed like ages the door to the compartment burst open to reveal Blaise Zabini, Malfoy’s best friend and (Hermione had to admit) one of the few Slytherins who weren’t total gits. He noticed the tension the moment he entered the room. “Are you two fighting already,” he said in a mocking voice “that’s a shame I had a bet with Theo that you would be able to play nice until we reached the castle, but it looks like I lost that one.” Malfoy threw his jacket at Blaise and just like that the spell of silence was broken.

“You better get change into you school robes mate” continued Blaise throwing the jacket back. “Shouldn’t you set an example or something as head boy?”

“Yea I guess” said Malfoy starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Wait a moment for me leave,” cried Hermione turning red, as she grabbed her clothes and made for the door,

“What didn’t you ever see a guy without a shirt” Joked Blaise

“Ever the prim proper virgin, aren’t you Granger” teased Malfoy “Tell me do you still believe babies are delivered by storks?”

“Ha ha” she replied sarcastically “your mother should have thrown you away and kept the stork”

“Oh Burn,” said Blaise laughing harder “I think this round goes to the Gryffindor”

Hermione smile as she left the compartment. It looked like this year was going to be interesting after all.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As she left the train Hermione spied her friends and hurried over to them.  
“Hey guys” she smiled in greeting “how was the trip?”  
“Never mind that” said Ginny egger for gossip “who’s the Head Boy”  
“Yea who is it” asked Ron “I have a bet with Harry he reckons it’ll be Macmillan and I bet Justin Finch-Fletchley.”  
“So what happens if you’re both wrong?” asked Hermione   
“Nothing” replied Ron “just don’t tell me it’s Michael Corner, the guys a whining prick sometimes”  
“It’s not” said Hermione taking a deep breath, “its Malfoy!”  
“WHAT?” exclaimed Ron, of all of them Ron was always the last one to get over things “Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy, the Great Bouncing Ferret?”   
“Yes Ron, that Malfoy” replied Hermione wearily looking to the others for help. Surprisingly it came for Harry.  
“I guess we should have expected that,” he sighed “he does have the best grades next to Hermione.”  
“But he’s a Death Eater” said Ron   
“No he’s not” said Harry “he showed his true colours in the final battle, as did his mother, though not to the same extent. We should give him a chance.”  
“I can’t believe you trust him” said Ron  
“I don’t” replied Harry “but he deserves a chance,” he turned to look at Hermione “If he gives you any trouble just tell us and we’ll make him regret it.”  
“Or Hermione can just punch him again,” added Ginny they all laughed and made their way up to the castle. 

*#*# 

After the Sorting Ceremony and feast Dumbledore got up, or rather floated up, to say his speech.  
“Good Evening” began Dumbledore as the last remnants of conversation died. “It is a joy to see so many of you faces again. This year marks the beginning of a new time for us all. For many this is a new beginning, after years of living with the fear. I see the sadness that haunts many of you and as we begin this year many of you are still healing from the scars of war. But know this, none of you are alone, the war touched us all in some way. Last year this school proved that, when united, we can repel the darkness. Each of you have troubles that haunt you, and often it seems that we must face them alone, but please remember there is always someone to help you and together we can rebuild our world.”   
There was a moment of complete silence as the assembled students reflected on Dumbledore’s words.   
“Now before you all hurry off to bed I have a few start of term notices. Firstly I would like to say that Professor Slughorn has decided to return to his retirement and the post of Potions Master will once again be taken by Professor Snape.” There was loud cheering from the Slytherin Table. “And the Post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be filled by Professor Jareth Whistler.” Polite applause filled the Hall.  
“I know him” said Ron “he used to be Curse Breaker like Bill”  
“Cool” replied Dean   
“Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued “Secondly, all first years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to students. Some of our older students should also be reminded of this. Also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a blanket ban on all items from Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes.” Loud groans echoed around the hall. “Finally I would like to present our Head Boy and Girl for this year. The Heads are in charge of organising student events such as the Hogsmeade outings and school balls. They are also there to help you with any problems you may have. This year’s Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger.” The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Hermione blushed. “And our Head Boy is Mr Draco Malfoy.” This time it was the Slytherin table who lead the cheers but the other houses gave only muted applause. Hermione could almost see the thoughts in their heads asking, why him. 

“Hey I’ve got a question,” said Ron “why do the Slytherin’s still cheer for him? Didn’t he turn on them and fight old Voldy”  
“yeah” replied Ginny “but he never said why, and now many of the Pureblood families think it was because he found out Voldemort was a half-blood and that he turned on him because he thought it beneath him to serve a crazy half-blood. Also, his actions meant that he kept his families fortune and most of their influence. So the Slytherin’s think he was acting with selfish cunning which makes him their leader again.”   
“Do you think it’s true?” asked Hermione  
“I don’t think so.” Replied Harry “if his goal was self preservation, why did he risk his life? It doesn’t make sense”   
Before they could continue Dumbledore spoke again, “All right off to bed with you: all classes start the day after tomorrow. Could the Prefects please lead the first years to the dormitories and could the heads meet with Professor McGonagall. Good night, Pip, Pip”  
There was a great clatter as people headed out of the great hall.   
Hermione made her way to the high table where Professor McGonagall waited with Malfoy.  
“Good Evening Miss Granger” she began “if you and Mr Malfoy will come with me I will show you to your new dormitories.”

 

They made their way through the castle until they reached a sealed stone archway with an image of an intertwined snake and lion. How appropriate, thought Hermione.   
“The password is Forbidden Moon,” said McGonagall. She waited as the archway swung open then stepped inside. “Mr Malfoy your room is through that door on you left and Miss Granger yours is on the right. The door in the centre is access to the bathroom and there are also connecting doors to the bathroom from your separate rooms. This common room is for your shared use.” She fixed the two heads with her stare, “this is usually the part where I warn you that there is to be no inappropriate behaviour while you are here alone, though I think my breath is better used warning you not to kill each other. As Heads you are expected to have the maturity to work together and that will not be possible if you are forever bickering and attacking each other. Ok, I think that’s everything. I’ll let you get settled in and I would like a schedule for patrols by the end of the week. Goodnight” With that she left.   
"And so begins the year" said Hermione looking around the common room. It was furnished with a few couches set in front of a stone fire place with a table in between. The far wall had two desks for their study and a bookshelf lined the wall near the door.   
"This looks nice" said Hermione   
"Yea it's fine" said Malfoy. "Hey Granger I think we better set some rules."   
"What kind of rules Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously   
"Well for one thing, we need to keep the doors attached to the bathroom locked and have a schedule of use: otherwise I won't get to use it." Hermione glared at him "Also," he continued, "if there is a tie on my door it means keep out because I have company."   
Hermione rolled her eyes at him while hiding a blush "Whatever." she replied, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go unpack."  
He nodded and the pair split up to their separate rooms to unpack.

Hermione had only just finished unpacking when a noise behind her made her jump. Unfortunately she jumped backwards and fell over her trunk, landing sprawled on the floor on top of Malfoy, again.  
Hermione looked at him, waiting for the smart remark, when suddenly she saw his eyes. They were filled with agony. Hermione jump up off him, did she really hurt him that much? He got up quickly and was half way out the door when Hermione looked at her own arm: it was smeared with blood and it wasn’t her own.   
“Malfoy wait!” she yelled and ran after him grabbing him by the shoulders before he could reach his room. “What happened? You’re bleeding, let me heal this.”   
“No!” cried Malfoy  
“I’m studying to be a healer when we graduate: I’m not going to let you just walk away.”  
“It’s just a wound that got reopened when we fell.”  
“I’m still going to have a look, even if I have to force you.”  
“Fine” he replied grudgingly “but no magic,” Hermione was shocked “promise me Granger, no magic.”  
“Ok, no magic.” she said wondering what was going on.  
Malfoy slowly rolled up the blood soaked sleave of his shirt. Suddenly Hermione felt a sense of dread he was rolling up his left sleave, the arm with the Dark Mark. The sleave was pulled back to reveal a bloodstained mess of bandages wrapped around his forearm. Hermione gasped, had he done what she thought he’d done, no it couldn’t be. He looked up into her eyes. And his voice was full of pain as he spoke  
“I couldn’t stand it, I hate him I couldn’t keep the Mark on my skin,”  
“But I thought it couldn’t be removed” said Hermione  
“It couldn’t be removed by magic, he made sure of that” said Malfoy bitterly   
“but I found a way. He neglected one thing, Riddle thought that no one who got the mark would be willing to die to be rid of it. Someone who wanted it gone so that they could hide, or evade the Auror’s, couldn’t do it because they a) cared more about living than removing the mark and b) never thought to abandon magic. The only way to get rid of it is without magic.” he paused before continuing softly “I had to cut it out with a knife.” Hermione was knocked speechless at this. His voice got even softer as he continued, “once I had cut it out I had to leave it to heal naturally. If I use magic to heal the wound the Mark will be restored as well. The only thing left is the Muggle way, bandages and time.”

Hermione sat there stunned as she listened. She leaned forward to look closer at the bandages. They were wrapped haphazardly around his arm and looked rather stale. “Malfoy” said Hermione carefully. “How long since you changed the bandages and dressing.”   
“I haven’t and aren’t bandage and dressing the same thing?”  
“No there not” she replied. “This may sound odd to you but...” she stopped, took a breath and continued slowly “We need to take that off”  
“What the bandage? Are you mad?” he looked at her sceptically  
“Look” she replied hotly “I can see you’ve done this without knowing Muggle medicine. I carry a first aid pack in my trunk so we can dress it properly now. We need to change the bandages and put a dressing on. We may even have to put antiseptic on it. Are you taking any pain killers?”   
“Any what?” he asked  
“I take that as a no then, wait here” she got up and collected her first aid kit. First she gave him the strongest painkillers in the kit then, slowly and painstakingly, she began the task of unwrapping, and cutting, the matted, blood soaked bandage from his arm. He grimaced in pain at every motion but eventually the last of it was removed to reveal the horror underneath. His entire forearm was dominated by a deep gorge in the flesh. The sight sickened Hermione and she shuddered at the thought of anyone doing this to themselves. As she cleaned and redressed the wound Malfoy spoke “Don’t tell. Please Granger don’t tell anyone what I did” he stared at her until she nodded   
“Ok, I won’t tell but this dressing will need to be changed you will have to tell somebody, such as Madam Pomfrey. I don’t have the stuff to do it more than one more time. He nodded slowly.  
“I think I need to sleep now, otherwise I’m likely to pass out on the couch.” With that he got to his feet and made his way to his room. “Goodnight Granger” he said as the door swung shut. 

Lying in bed that night Hermione reviewed what she knew of him. He was still as sarcastic git and the womanising Slytherin Prince, but in the weakness caused by pain he had shown a softer side to his personality. Maybe just maybe, that side might show up again, that is if he even remembered it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Hermione woke up early the next day and looked around her room.  The light filtered in through the large window in the corner, illuminating the rich red of curtains and filling the room with warmth. Her room was decorated with her house colours: her four poster bed was hung with red curtains edged with gold and her sheets were red with a gold cover and pillows. The bed and wardrobe were a deep mahogany, as was her desk, which was already covered in books. More books piled on the large bookshelf opposite the bathroom door. Hermione reached for her wand on the bedside table and performed a little time spell, it was 6:30 in the morning.

She sighed “It’s too early to be awake” she complained to herself. They didn’t even have classes today. She had arranged to meet up with Gin and Luna before breakfast, but not this early: they would probably still be asleep. “And so should I” she mumbled. After a short internal debate Hermione decided to get up and get ready for the day.

 

She entered the common room stealthily: if Malfoy was still asleep she wanted him to stay that way. It was too early to deal with him. Her mind was still trying to come to grips with the two sides of him. On one hand there was the sincere, kind and wounded Malfoy that she had seen last night, and on the other was the womanizing git, the Arrogant Slytherin Prince. The two sides didn’t seem compatible. She was also wondering which Malfoy would meet her this morning. Luckily the room was empty and there was no sound from his room. Hermione decided to spend the time reading until she was to meet Gin and Luna. Moments after opening her book, Hermione was lost in the world of the story, so much so that she didn’t notice Malfoy door opening.

“What a surprise the Bookworm is reading?” drawled a sarcastic voice causing Hermione to jump in surprise, which caused him to smirk “did you even bother to sleep or did you just read all night because you don’t have classes today?”

“Haha” she replied rolling her eyes “I woke up early and decided to read before meeting my friends for breakfast at 8:00.”

Leaned forward and whispered softly “then it’s a good thing I interrupted you, its 8:02”

“WHAT,” yelled checking the time. “I completely zoned out”

She grabbed her coat and ran for the door, almost knocking over Malfoy in the process. She rushed to the great hall hoping that Gin and Luna hadn’t been waiting long.

 

“Morning guys” she called to her friends as she reached the Gryffindor table. “Sorry I’m late”

Ginny smiled “did you decide to have a sleep in like Harry and Ron or did you just forget about us while arguing with the Ferret Prince?”

“No I woke up at 6:30 but I decided to read while I waited and I forgot the time.”

Both the girls laughed. “Trust Hermione to be lost in a book on the first day of term.” laughed Luna.

The three of them enjoyed breakfast together catching up on gossip without the boys to pester them.

“So Luna,” said Ginny “have any of the boys caught your eyes this year.” Luna looked away blushing “come on Luna spill” said Ginny “the War is over and we can have some fun, tell us and we’ll help get you a date” she put a pleading look on her face.

“I don’t wanna tell you yet cause I’m not sure. I’ll tell when I’m certain it’s not just Fliterbys in my head confusing me.” Replied Luna in her usual dreamy voice. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and let the matter drop. If Luna got started about some crazy creature, chances are the she wouldn’t stop.

“Hey lets go down to the lake and sit out in the sunshine. It’ll be winter soon and it will be to cold.” suggested Hermione.

 

The girls left the Great Hall and started to head to the lake when they heard something. Soft music was drifting down the hallway from a set of empty class rooms.

“Let’s go see what's going on.” said the ever-curious Ginny, towing the other girls down the corridor. As they got closer they could hear a soft rich voice coming from one of the classrooms.

_You can say love's forever_  
 _And find it never stays_  
 _In you I've recovered_  
 _The one thing that must remain_

  
_I'm tired of a world undone_  
 _I've figured out you're my setting sun_

 

The girls hurried forward looking for the right door

 

_It's cruel_  
 _The way I'm needing you_  
 _I guess I'll play the fool_  
 _It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over_  
 _Cruel_  
 _Suddenly it's true_  
 _No longer can I choose_  
 _It's in you, I'm defined and there is no other_  
 _Oh it's Cruel_  
 _Oh it's Cruel_  


The stopped outside the right door only to find it locked, so they stood with their ears to the door.

 

_I can hold back emotions_  
 _Get lost in a maze_  
 _But this urgency tells me_  
 _I just can't refrain_

  
_Dreams have come and passed me by_  
 _But now it's time to redefine_

  
_It's cruel_  
 _The way I'm needing you_  
 _I guess I'll play the fool_  
 _It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over_  
 _Cruel_  
 _Suddenly it's true_  
 _No longer can I choose_  
 _It's in you I'm defined and there is no other_

 

 

The voice was slightly familiar but none of them could recognize who it was.

 

_I've seen it come and go so many times_  
 _But this is critical, the truth_  
 _I can't hide_  
 _And I don't know why_  
  
 _It's cruel_  
 _The way I'm needing you_  
 _I guess I'll play the fool_  
 _(It's cruel the way I'm loving you)_  
 _(Baby now I know it's true)_  
 _It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over_  
 _Cruel_  
 _Suddenly it's true_  
 _No longer can I choose_  
 _It's in you I'm defined and there is no other_

 

 

 

The music died away and there was the sound of a door closing.

“Damn” said Ginny “he must have gone out the other door. Did ether of you recognise the voice “

“Nope” they replied in unison. “I’d recognise that voice if I heard it” continued Hermione.

“Whoever he was,” said Luna “he really meant what he was singing” the other two nodded the feeling had been evident in his voice.

 

They left the hall and began making their way down to the lake all the while running through lists of boys who could possibly have been in that room.

 

 

 

*#*#

 

 

It was dark when Hermione returned to her dorm. She, Luna and Ginny had decided not to tell the boys about the mysterious singer and so, with nothing to distract them, they had proceeded to talk about nothing but Quidditch all through dinner. She dumped her bag and sat down on the couch, pulling out her book, to wait for Malfoy. They had to devise a patrol schedule for the prefects.

 

She hadn’t been reading long when a fast pale hand snatched the book from her grasp. She looked up and glared at the Head Boy.

“Oh come now Granger don’t glare” he teased “surely you have other things to entertain you other than books.” She held her hand out for the book. He held it out of her reach, an easy thing since he towered over her at about 6’2. He smirked at her “maybe we should entertain ourselves by proving McGonagall wrong: I’ll show you how I earned my title.” he whispered suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes, she could tell he was just teasing, he wouldn’t want her in his bed and he knew she wouldn’t accept. She silently, and wandlessly, summoned the book back to her hand, ripping it from his grasp. “Sorry Malfoy, we need to work” He rolled his eyes and she continued “I understand that you are handicapped by natural immaturity and I forgive you... IF you help with the schedules.”

He groaned “Granger it’s the first day, can’t this wait. There’s a party in the Slytherin Common room to night and I’m needed”

She gave him a sweet mocking smile. “McGonagall asked for the patrol schedule. You can go to the party as soon as we’re done.” He groaned again and sat down opposite “I guess if I don’t, you’ll tell McGonagall about the party.” She nodded and handed him a sheet of paper. “This is a list of all the prefects.” Malfoy looked down at the list of names and mentally sighed: it was gonna be a long night. 


End file.
